


The curse of a clumsy soulmate

by SaSatan



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you share extreme physical sensation with your soulmate.</p>
<p>And Derek has the clumsy soulmate. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The curse of a clumsy soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Something reeeaallyy short about soulmates.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Derek Hale was comfortably on his couch, cookies nearby with a glass of milk and his favourite book on his lap.

Just as he got to the good part of his book, a piercing pain shot through his left leg.  
Derek even dropped his book on the floor, holding his leg, in the hope the pressure will help against the pain.

It didn't. It didn't go away for hours, werewolf powers be damned. 

Ok, Derek may be a little dramatic, it just took two hours of that insanely pain, denying the tears in his eyes, Derek ate every cookie on his plate without taking a sip of the milk.

The mood is gone to read is beloved book.

~*~

Derek always had that little problem. Since he was a child, he would feel pain, even though he didn't do something reckless.

The first time it happened was when Derek was ten, listening to his dad, who told him a story about pirates.  
His head started to hurt, horribly, that he even started to cry. 

Laura still makes fun of him for that.

A few days later his parents explained Derek, that this is because of his soulmate, he can feel every strong physical sensation, and pain is a part of it. 

His soulmate is, with other words, a klutz.

~*~

After knowing about his soulmate, Derek felt somewhat proud, in pain but proud that he has one.

That's also the time around he felt immensely sad, waking up due to his own loud sobs.

His mother came in his room, trying to comfort him, but Derek couldn't calm down, no matter what. His soulmate is in great pain and he can't help.

After that night, Derek tried to find his soulmate, but his mother told him it's better to wait, to let them find themselves first before they find the other.

He accepted his fate, trying to do lots with his family to be happy, so his soulmate can also feel happiness, even when it's just for a second.

~*~

From then on, Dereks soulmate broke way too many bones. Sometimes, Derek believes that his 'better half' just loves to walk against hard things.

Every time, Derek is outside, he has to be careful, it happened once, he hold a beautiful vase for mothers day but obviously his significant other had other plans and broke his finger, or something similar, Derek can just remember the pain and the pain of paying for a vase that he can't give his mother.

That's why Derek drinks his hot coffee with a straw. At the café of his friend, Erica, who laughs every damn time.

Why he keeps doing that to himself will be a mystery.

The chiming of the chime above the door, interrupted their bicker, and at the same time as a 20 something year old boy groaned out of pain, probably because he walked against the door, Derek felt the pain in his left shoulder.

Holding his shoulder, Derek went to the boy, disbelieved.

The boy with the honey brown eyes, started at Derek with confusion, his friend beside him looking nervously.

Not knowing what he's doing, Derek pinched the other on his arm, as the boy shrieked and slapped his hand away Derek also felt the pain on his arm, exactly where he pinched the other.

Erica, howling with laughter, tried to apologize for Derek, the friend nervously laughing.

The boy rubbed at his arm, glaring at Derek.

With a deep breath, Derek said that to his soulmate, what he wanted to say since he was ten years old.

"I'm gonna buy you a full body armor. You are a danger to yourself and to me."


End file.
